Mysterious
by nolapeep
Summary: They both kept their names to themselves. Even when they ran into each other without planning it... Abruptly. They just smiled, waved, had fun, and talked. They got together and, on beaches, they walked.


Mysterious

**H I S P O V **

Walking down the street,  
surrounded by friends,  
I raise my eyes,  
and am caught in a trance.

Here a girl comes,  
walking toward me,  
surrounded by friends,  
with a smile that's sweet.

Her hands in her pockets,  
her black hair glowing.  
Her eyes glisten bright,  
oh how my interest is growing.

Is she familiar?  
No... It's too good to be true.  
I don't know her,  
but would like to, if I could.

With a bat of her eyes  
and a flash of a grin,  
she turns the corner  
and I journey I begin.

My eyes follow her path,  
so serious my gaze.  
I need to know her;  
my mind's in a daze.

...mysterious...

--

My friend acts crazy  
as I continue to laugh.  
Tucker chuckles  
then puts down his glass.

"I think it's time  
we head on out."  
Tucker grins and continues,  
"It's one... or about."

I nod in agreement  
and get out my chair.  
I put down the glass  
that I held in my hand.

We both make our way  
throughout the crowd.  
Tucker says, "Here we go,"  
opens the door, and bows.

I ignore my friend  
and go on my way,  
but trip someone,  
to my dismay.

I grab their hand,  
and pull the person up.  
Tucker walks on,  
holding a cup.

"You all right?"  
I sorrowfully ask.  
The trip-ee looks up,  
my hand still in their grasp.

My eyes grow wide  
as does my smile.  
It's that girl!  
Haven't seen her in a while...

"Hey there," she says,  
gripping her shirt.  
She gets to her feet  
and smooths out her skirt.

I chuckle slightly,  
shaking my head.  
I smile and decide  
this is too much to bear.

"See you around,"  
whispers the girl,  
securing a purse  
on her right shoulder.

Before she can leave,  
I grab her hand.  
"Will you tell me your name?"  
I hope she can...

She smiles in the dark,  
squeezing my grip  
then walks away,  
not having to trip.

My eyes follow her path,  
so serious my gaze.  
I need to know her;  
my mind's in a daze.

...mysterious...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**  
H E R P O V**

I lay on the beach,  
so peacefully at ease.  
I love the sun, the sand,  
and the pleasurable breeze.

With my sunglasses on,  
I reach for my book  
-- not anywhere else  
do my eyes look.

"Watch out!" I hear  
as a guy's back comes toward me.  
He catches the frisbee  
and, in the sand, lands before me.

His hair covered in sand,  
his eyes closed shut.  
He seems so familiar...  
I must know him at once!

I get out my chair,  
dusting away sand.  
I pull off my sunglasses  
and take his hand.

I help the guy up  
and, when he gets to his feet,  
a smile's on his face  
as he scans over me.

"Hey there," he says,  
gripping his shirt.  
He looks around,  
smoothing his shorts.

I chuckle quietly,  
shaking my head.  
I smile and decide  
this is too much to bear.

"See you around,"  
announces the guy  
as he watches his friend  
walk right on by.

Before he can leave,  
I grab his hand.  
"Will you tell me your name?"  
I make the cutest face I can.

He smiles in the light,  
squeezing my palm  
then walks away,  
not having to fall.

My eyes follow his path,  
so serious my gaze.  
I need to know him;  
my mind's in a daze.

...mysterious...

--

Jogging in the park,  
alone and isolated.  
I continue on my way  
to that certain place.

I stop and rest  
with my hands on my knees,  
as I come up to a bench  
that's surrounded by trees.

There's that boy,  
watching me with those blue eyes.  
Running my fingers through my hair,  
"Hey there," I smile.

"That's my spot,"  
I ignorantly say.  
I watch silently  
as he shakes his head.

"Hey there," he answers,  
waving at me.  
As I huff and puff,  
he pats the spot beside him.

"Sit," he commands,  
smiling smug.  
I inhale sharply, sit down,  
and cross my legs, snug.

"Don't ask my name."  
He avoids my eyes.  
"Then, don't ask mine,"  
I reply with a sigh.

He laughs and looks at me.  
"I don't mean it like that."  
I bat my eyes.  
"Then you mean it like what?"

He gets up off the bench  
and turns away.  
He blinks a few times  
then looks my way.

When he does,  
he's laughing as well.  
"See you later,"  
he says, leaving me in a spell.

...mysterious...

~**~

I think I know,  
possibly, know what he meant.  
To keep our identities locked up,  
to ourselves, or a secret.

So we could be...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I hope she knows,  
possibly, knows what I meant.  
To keep our identities locked up,  
to ourselves, or a secret.

So we could be...

~**~

**M Y P O V**

They both kept  
their names to themselves.  
Even when they ran into each other  
without planning it... _abruptly._

They just smiled, waved,  
had fun, and talked.  
They got together  
and, on beaches, they walked.

They decided to together  
that they wouldn't get serious.  
That they'd both keep  
their identities a secret.

An inside joke,  
for pleasure.  
For fun --  
a hidden treasure.

So they could be...

...mysterious...

* * *

Review!


End file.
